


Growing Up and Blowing Up

by CiCi_Celestial



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mainly the prolouge, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, The OC isn't mentioned much, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-12 12:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11162301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiCi_Celestial/pseuds/CiCi_Celestial
Summary: Ana sighed sharply. “Alright, Listen up.” Everyone aboard the ship lined up in front of her, backs rigid and straight.  “We're here on a scout mission. Morrison decided that we are going to grab kids from places most heavily affected by the Crisis. Any kid below the age of 10 is fair game, unless they have an older sibling, parent, or chaperone. We also have to see if they want to leave at all. If they say no, We leave them be. Jackie packed us all a script to read off to any kids who seem eligible.”A story where Junkrat and Lúcio live in the Overwatch Swiss Base as kids and grow up together.





	1. Prologue - Watch-Over Program

“Now arriving at the Australian Outback.” Athena informed, her voice both clinical and warm. Everyone aboard the ship groaned, already dreading being in Australia. McCree especially looked troubled. He had been non-stop talking about the freaky and powerful creatures in Australia, namely the spiders and snakes. He had actually unsettled Reinhardt and Torbjörn, which was quite a feat. Ana sat up from her chair, unstrapping the belts with precision. She stood tall, arms on her hips as she stretched. Those chairs on the ship were awful for her back. 

“Please remember, Watch-Over Team. The Australian Outback is dangerous, and has recently become irradiated. The residents of The Outback are likely armed and dangerous, as well. Use caution.” Athena sounded concerned, as if the team couldn't handle a few armed junkers. Torbjörn scoffed, whispering something under his breath. “I also recommend leaving at least one member with the ship, lest it be raided. I heard that, Lindholm.” Torbjörn's eyes widened slightly before he crossed his arms the best he could. Athena smugly replied. How an A.I. Like Athena could even be smug was beyond Ana. 

“Alright, you heard Athena. Time to go.” Ana grabbed a few Biotic Grenades and Sleep darts, flinging her Biotic Rifle over her shoulder. She put a small, old photo in her pocket, making sure the others didn't see. 

“What exactly are we doin' here down under anyway, Amari?” McCree asked, tugging on his boots and putting Peacekeeper in her holster.

“McCree, didn't Gabe brief you before you agreed to this?” Ana deadpanned, face blank in disbelief. 

“I mean, yeah, but...” McCree shrugged, flesh arm flying to the back of his neck. He looked away.”

Ana sighed sharply. “Alright, Listen up.” Everyone aboard the ship lined up in front of her, backs rigid and straight. “We're here on a scout mission. Morrison decided that we are going to grab kids from places most heavily affected by the Crisis. Any kid below the age of 10 is fair game, unless they have an older sibling, parent, or chaperone. We also have to see if they want to leave at all. If they say no, We leave them be. Jackie packed us all a script to read off to any kids who seem eligible.” Ana looked to McCree. “Got it now, cowboy?”

“Ahh, yeah. Gabe put it differently, I guess. Thank you, Commander Amari.” McCree tipped his hat with a thankful smile.

“Just Ana or Commander will do.” 

“Ana, do you really think there's gonna be many kids here in the Outback?” Reinhardt asked. “I don't think this place is very kid-friendly.” Torbjörn nodded in agreement.

Grasping a sleep dart, Ana spoke, yellow eyes hardening. “Jack didn't send us here. The kids here are likely dead if I'm being completely honest. No, an... old friend of mine sent us here.” Her voice left no questions to be asked. At least, she hoped. 

No one seemed to ask. Reinhardt seemed tempted,raising a hand like a student in a classroom, but Torbjörn smacked his side with a harsh “shh.” Ana nodded. 

“Today we're looking for one kid. We're not sure where he's stationed. We have the general area, but not the exact location. Reinhardt, McCree, you will be coming with me to search for him. If you see any signs of life, contact me immediately. Torbjörn, you will stay at the Ship and protect it from any Junkers.” Torbjörn looked offended, kicking the ground with a boot. Ana laughed. “Don't worry, I'll collect scrap for you.” 

“In 2 minutes, we move. Check your maps for your routes.” Ana finalized, eye training on each member of the ship. None of them flinched, saluting with a unified “Yes, Commander.” 

~~~

Everything was set up. Everyone was ready to depart. Torbjörn had a turret set up outside of the Ship, scouting the area for intruders. McCree had Peacekeeper locked and loaded, alongside some flashbangs. Reinhardt slung his rocket Hammer over his shoulder. He didn't have his shield available, as his armor was mostly back at the Swiss base. Ana nodded, setting foot on the dry, Australian dirt. The three slowly separated, following their individual holo-maps. Ana's path was basically a straight line, ending near the middle of the Outback. Not much to see or do, just be careful for animals and Junkers. 

Ana followed her tail, occasionally whistling a tune she had heard on the radio. She looked left and right for any sign of life, under rocks and in caves. Her friend, Scratch Fawkes, hadn't mentioned what the kid looked like. If Ana had to guess, he would look like his mother. But genes are fickle things. Ana thought about Scratch. She was a crazy woman, secretly brilliant. Often wore tee-shirts or simple sports bras, usually one flat color. She wore shorts and ripped jeans, with large combat boots. Specialized in field medication and explosives. Thin and lanky, but strong and beautiful. Wild, yellow eyes. Blonde, curly hair she kept back in a yellow headband. A large scar that stretched from the front of her neck all the way down to the bottom of her spine gave her the infamous nickname. Everyone was amazed she had even survived the attack. She responded with a cheeky grin and a “It'll take more than THAT to kill me, Sheila.”

Scratch was an amazing soldier in the Omnic Crisis, easily taking down even Bastions with her explosives. She didn't even have a grenade launcher most of the time- she just threw them. She had saved Ana on numerous occasions, keeping her safe from stray omnic soldiers and sneakily-positioned Bastions. After one particularly hard fight in Sydney, Scratch wanted to take a picture to commemorate. Scratch was grinning, one of her arms raised high with a bomb in her hand, while the other rested comfortably around Ana's shoulders. Ana looked proud, wrapping her arm around Scratch's thin waist. She had a similar smile, a cup of tea raised. 

Ana felt her hand slowly grasp the same photo that sat in her pocket. Ana remembered her vividly, especially one time when Ana had jokingly given Scratch her Biotic Rifle. Scratch sat there in the training range, missing every target. She claimed that scoping didn't help at all, missing even when she shot with the scope. When she eventually hit one in it's lower half, Scratch grinned wide at Ana, with a fist pump and a triumphant “Hell yeah!” Ana laughed, grabbing the Rifle from her, before shooting the training dummy three times, two consistent head shots and a shot that went directly through the target's heart. Ana then smiled smugly at Scratch as her mouth dropped open. She flung her arm around Ana's shoulders, laughing. “Best sniper in the world, right here! My lil' Sheila! Best field doc, in the world, too! Haha!” 

After Ana was re-positioned in another location to fight the Omnics, Scratch had given her a huge bear hug. “I'll miss ya, Ana. But yer goin' off ta fight bigger and betta things. I believe in you, Amari.” Scratch buried her head in Ana's shoulder, before mumbling “Please don't die, sweetie. I don't know what I'd do if I lost ya.” Ana wrapped her arms around Scratch in return. Many years later, they had won the war. Ana was promoted, second in command. Scratch was at the ceremony, trying to look nice in a simple, long brown dress. She couldn't have looked prouder, her small chest puffing out like a mama bird. 

“Lookit my Lil' Ana! Second in command! I've never been prouda!” 

Years passed. The two fell out of touch, Ana busy at work with Overwatch and Blackwatch. Scratch had her own agenda, trying to protect the wild continent she lived in and settle tensions between the Omnics and the ALF. Ana vividly remembered the phone call she had gotten days prior to this mission. A long-distance phone call, from Australia. Ana immediately picked up, hearing a raspy, pained voice that was all too familiar. 

“Oi, Lil' Ana? You there?” A cough.

Ana's fist clenched involuntarily. “Yes, Scratch, I'm here. What's wrong? What's happened?” 

A broken laugh. Ana could faintly hear something in the background. A motor? “Oh, yanno. Some rogue omnic blokes attacked my home. I'm knockin' on hell's door as we speak, sheila.” 

“What-”

“Now, Lil' Ana, I know you enjoy the sound of yer own voice, like all the suits, but this is important. So I'mma need you ta shut the hell up for a sec.”

Ana clamped her mouth shut, eyes wide. The sound in the background was high-pitched, squeaky. An Omnic whir. 

“Ana, I'm dyin' here. Apparently I pissed off some local gangsters from my shenanigans in the war and they wanna kill me for all the oil on me fingers. Luckily, my little baby boy is still safe. The Omnic's didn't hurt 'im. Yes, I know its shocking, me havin' a kid, but listen. He's young, seven years old. His name is Jamison. I need you to protect him. Get him the fuck out of the Outback. Get him to the Base. Get him anywhere safe. Please, Ana. Don't let Jamie die. I've told him about you comin', at least, and you don't wanna dissapoint 'im.” She was speaking faster, panicked. Ana had never heard Scratch talk like this.

A pained, defeated sigh. “Please, Lil' Ana. Protect my baby.” 

Ana looked at the phone as if it burned her hand. Pained, confused. Ana breathed deep, in, out. Jack wouldn't like this. Ana felt like she had to. She breathed again, steadying her voice for a reply. “Yes, Chelsea. I'll protect your little brat. Only because you saved my ass in Australia.”

A wet, blissful chuckle Ana had never heard came through the phone. “Thank you so much, Amari. 'Cya in hell, sheila.” 

Ana heard male omnic voices in the background murmur. Scratch blew a loud raspberry before the line went dead. 

Shaking her head, Ana focused. She put away the picture that had subconsciously found it's way to Ana's hand. She noticed something in the distance, various colors. A shack, made out of what looked like metal and various pieces of wood. Bingo. Something in Ana's pocket buzzed, making her jump slightly. She reached, grabbing her headset communicator. Reinhardt was on the line. 

“Commander Amari, Agent Wilhelm reporting in. I have visual on a small shack, right side.” Reinhardt's whispered voice was still loud, even through the com. He seemed nervous, yet excited. 

Ana glanced around, seeing Reinhardt near a lone cactus. He waved. Ana subdued a chuckle. “Me too. Approach with caution and approach together. I'll advance from behind, you advance from the side.” 

“Understood, M'lady.” 

“I thought that was McCree's thing.” Ana hummed.

Reinhardt didn't respond. Ana could almost see his face, red with embarrassment. The two slowly began moving close to the shack, wary of any kind of danger. With each step, Ana heard a song grow stronger. Loud with guitar and drums, Ana was sure she had heard it before. The shack seemed unguarded, nothing surrounding it besides a small, blooming cactus and a tiny tree. It grew larger, becoming a universal dusty orange. Spray painted. Ana crept closer. It was large enough for at least one person to fit comfortably. Not fit to house a child. A caved in roof made of old wood. Closer still. 

The headset sparked back to life. “Commander, I see something. It's yellow, hidden in the dirt.”

Looking down, Ana noticed a small, yellow circle half-buried in the sand at her feet. It had black markings, X's and a... smiley face? It looked strange, but... familiar. Ana briefly remembered Scratch, holding something with a proud smile on her face. 

“Ya see these, Ana? These'll change Everythin'! They're landmines 'f my own special design. They don't go off when stepped on, but go off when I pull this little trigger 'ere,” Scratch wiggled her other hand, where a small detonator was being gripped tight. “Those Omnics'll go flyin' through the sky! Then, Get this-” She paused for effect, getting her face close to Ana's. “You snipe 'em! They won't see what's comin'!” A laugh. “Sounds cool, dunnit?”

Ana gasped. “Reinhardt, watch out. These are mines. Likely landmines, but they could be concussion mines as well. Be careful.” 

Reinhardt gave a noise of acknowledgment. The two approached slower, more cautiously. Ana carefully avoided the mines, still worried they wouldn't be Scratch's specialty. The Music became louder still. Ana could make out some words. 

“He's double-dealing with your best friend... That's when the teardrops start, fella.” 

Yeah, Ana had definitely heard this song before. Scratch showed her to an old, Australian rock band. She said she had loved it ever since she was a kid. What was it called? DC/MC? AD/HD? Ana couldn't recall. Ana was near the very back of the shack. 

She leaned against the shack, watching Reinhardt slowly approach. He almost tripped over he small cactus. She focused on the sounds beyond the cold, st eel walls. She could hear steel colliding, but on a small scale. She heard the tap of a foot to the beat of the song. She heard some hums of approval and disapproval, alongside a few noises of anger. A loud, squeaky curse erupted from the shack alongside a quiet rumble. Something happened. A string of mumbled words, and a tap of a foot and a... loud thunk. Multiple taps and thunk followed, until they got slightly further away. What? 

Reinhardt was next to the right wall of the shack. He held his hammer tight before Ana gestured for him to put it down. Reinhardt responded with a questioning look and a jerk of his head to the shack. Ana nodded, gesturing again. Ana grabbed her sleep dart gun, pointing at it. Reinhardt nodded slowly, putting his Rocket hammer down in defeat. The large hammer barely made a sound as it was lowered to the ground. Ana shrugged her Biotic rifle off, placing it near Reinhardt's hammer. Ana made a gesture towards the open side of the shack, where the three orange walls were collapsed into an opening. The door was covered by a large red piece of cloth. She walked near the opening, holding out a hand for Rein to stay where he was. Reinhardt looked anxious. 

Ana heard the tap-thunk again, as the song on the Radio ended. Ana moved closer to the open end of the shack, opening the curtain of red slowly. She saw the inside of the shack, bright orange like the inside. A small, unmade bed sat in the corner, alongside a nest of blankets on the floor. A small table was center, a framed photo of Scratch and a small boy that looked almost identical to her. Wild blonde hair, pale skin, skinny frame and angular face. They were wearing matching grins, eyes almost closed. The boy wore a white tee shirt, a small, dark brown jacket, and bright orange shorts. The frame was next to a small, potted cactus with the word “Pokey” written on the clay pot. The cactus itself was blooming, tiny pink flowers creating a small crown. One tiny googly eye rested near it's middle. Near Pokey was another picture frame, this one extremely familiar to Ana. It was the picture of Ana and Scratch after Sydney. A small chair was in a corner, under a minimalist table. In the chair sat the boy, still wearing the brown jacket and orange shorts. They were ripped, holes in various spots. He had no shirt, and was covered in soot and ash. He was looking down at his hands, a small pile of metallic spheres carefully stacked onto the floor near him. A large wood stick was propped up against a wall next to him. Ana looked down, gasping.

Jamison had only one leg. The other was wrapped in dirty, bloody bandages, gone below the knee. The stick was to help him walk. Ana felt something stab at her heart. He looked just like his mother. 

The boy whipped around, irises a burning orange. His mouth was tilted down, eyes slim, eyebrows furrowed. Furious. But in his eyes, Ana could see something. A look she'd seen many times in the Crisis. Fear. 

“Who the hell are you?!” Jamison's voice was loud, squeaky, shrill. “Don't come any closer, I'm warning ya! I'm armed!” He held up a a sphere in a raised arm, gripping it tight. “I'm not afraid to blow your brains out the backside of your head!” 

Reinhardt barged through the curtain, pushing Ana with his huge frame. The massive man looked around desperately, before grabbing the kid's arm in a panic. Jamison began to struggle, trying to pull out his arm from Reinhardt's grip. The sphere rolled out of the boys hand, onto the floor. It hissed threateningly. Reinhardt and Ana turned to look at it, fear heavy in each pair of eyes. Jamison looked gleeful almost, a small smile spreading across his face. A few tense moments passed before a small “ding!” noise came out of it. Nothing happened. Jamison's face opened, slack-jawed and eyes wide with surprise and disappointment. 

“Fuckin' hell... Another dud. Ma would be so...” His voice trailed off, degraded. He hit himself on the head with his free arm. Reinhardt looked at Ana, confused, panting heavily. Ana straightened, gesturing for Reinhardt to put Jamison down. Rein looked at Ana hard, before releasing the boy's arm. Ana looked Jamison in the eyes.

“You're Jamison, correct?”

Jamison's eyes widened. “How the hell do you know my name?!” He shrieked, wild eyes wide. Reinhardt looked at Ana, confusion written across the lines on his face. 

“I'm Ana Amari. An... Old acquaintance of your mother. She called me recently, and asked me to pick you up.”

Jamison looked at Ana for a moment, studying her head to toe. He looked conflicted, unsure of what to believe. “'Ma did say something about an Ana. How do I know yer not lying?”

Ana reached into her pocket, pulling out the old photo. Reinhardt opened his mouth and raised a hand, before Ana put a finger to his lips. She looked at the image for a moment before handing it to Jamison. 

“She was a friend of mine in the war. Scratch was her code-name. We took this picture after we helped free Sydney from the Omnics.”

Jamison looked at it, long and hard. His head slowly lifted, before he looked Ana in the eyes and dully smiled. “You're not fuckin' with me. You're Ana. I've been wonderin' where you've been, ya know.” His voice was flat, eyes lidded. 

“I know, Jamison. Don't worry, we'll take care of you from now on. Rein will grab your things.”

Jamison nodded. Reinhardt looked at Ana again, making a hysterical face. Some various noises of confusion and uttered German made Ana laugh. 

“Don't worry, Reinhardt, I'll explain on the way to the ship. In the meantime, Grab Jamison's things.”

Reinhardt did as he was told, shooting a look at Ana over a hulking shoulder. Ana shook her head before activating her comm once again.

“I've found Jamison. Mission Over.”

 

The next day...

 

“Now arriving at Rio de Janeiro.” Athena's calm alto rang through the ship, signaling for the team to move. Ana slid out of the comfortable bench, placing the cards in her hand face-up on the table with a smirk, revealing three 8's and two 9's. A full house. McCree, Reinhardt and Gabe groaned, placing their cards up as well, revealing lesser hands. A Flush, two pair, and a High card, a Queen, respectively. 

“And here I thought I was on to somethin',” McCree sighed, threading his metal hand through his hair. Ana daintily took the bottle of Ale off the table, side-glancing at Reinhardt with a self-satisfied smirk. Reinhardt returned the look with a fond snort and a half-grin. Gabe continued groaning, reaching for the bottle like a small child.

“C'mon, Ana. One more game. I really need that shit right now.” Gabe tried to use his puppy eyes, but it only made him look sillier than usual. Ana lifted her arm, taunting him. 

“Gabe, you know those eyes only work on Jack. Besides, I doubt you need this.” Ana looked at the bottle, green and flawless. She rolled it in her hands before tossing it to Fareeha, who was sitting on a small cushion. Fareeha caught it with no trouble, placing it on the floor next to her left foot. It sat in a pile of other various winnings. Ana stretched, bones cracking and popping quietly. 

“Alright everybody, you know the drill. Get ready.” Ana grabbed her coat and shrugged it over her shoulders, while training her eyes on everyone in the ship. Everyone looked bored, tired. The ship- although still cleaner than usual- was messy. Bottles and small plastic bags were everywhere. A few posters courtesy of Reinhardt. The pristine white and blue metal was dirty, covered in small and large footprints. And thanks to Gabe's obsession with Basketball, there were now basketballs everywhere. McCree had his Spanish guitar and serape under a pile of cans. Ana dismissed the dirt for a moment to look at the passengers again.

McCree looked uncomfortable, head looking pointedly at the wall as he shrugged his Serape over his shoulder and fastened his hat to his head. He tapped his foot to an uneven beat. Ana remembered how poorly he had done with talking to the kids on their trip to Mexico. Ana hoped he could avoid some of the kids this time. 

Gabe strapped on his belts- It's been years, I should really ask what he keeps in those things- and put an indifferent face. A natural scowl tugged his lips down, and some wrinkles appeared near his mouth. He gave a thumbs up, signaling he was ready to go. 

Reinhardt looks conflicted for a moment, looking between his Rocket Hammer and Ana. He looks to Ana pleadingly, mouthing words Ana couldn't catch. She could vaguely make out “Australia”, after many failed attempts. Ana nodded at the word sagely. Rein didn't want a repeat of Australia. Understandably so. Jamie had been... difficult to handle. He deserved a break. Reinhardt was out for this one. Good thing for him it was the first expedition of the day.

Fareeha places her helmet next to Ana's poker winnings, standing tall and proud in a blue and yellow entourage. She salutes to Ana, and Ana feels a burst of pride. Her daughter was growing up, and growing up strong. Everyone minus Reinhardt stood in a line in front of her, straight-backed. Ana felt like a Mother again. 

“Okay. Fareeha, McCree, and Gabe. Scope out Rio. Find any kids without chaperons, parents, or older siblings. If you find a kid, Recite the script. If they say no, leave them be. If they say yes, bring them to the ship. McCree, if you find a kid, just bring them to me.” 

“Gotcha', Amari.” McCree's shoulders visibly relaxed. His chest released a breath Ana suspected he didn't realize he'd been holding. 

“I've told you before, McCree. Just Ana or Commander will do.” Ana waved. “Now. I have your trails and end locations on your maps. Once you reach your end location, come back to the ship. Remember, stay far away from any and all Vishkar. Understood?”

“Understood.” Everyone parroted back. Each member of the team fished their pockets for their holo-maps, taking off in different directions one by one. 

Ana slung her trusty Biotic Rifle over her shoulder, and shoved a healthy supply of sleep darts into her pocket. She walked out of the ship, shoulders low and stride relaxed. The doors closed behind her. The Rio air was hot and humid, overcrowded and hard to breathe in. The sky was bright, about The landscape was covered in small shacks, small homes, stacked on top of one another. Each building was barely big enough to fit two people and their possessions comfortably. It looked even worse with the stupid towers that the Vishkar were building. Wires were strung this way and that, polluting the skyline. Ana grimaced slightly, some wrinkles appearing on her face. How can anyone live here? It was driven home by the fact that there was still a lot of construction going on. Rebuilding after the Omnic crisis and Vishkar sticking their noses in Rio's personal business. 

Ana wandered the streets on her path, seeing various kids playing football or what seemed to be a game of tag. She even stumbled across some kids playing Basketball. A few were just talking to one another, or laughing and having a fun time with their parents. Ana saw some kids on the streets, for sure, but they were all fairly old. Teens. She saw some adults sitting in alleys, alone, homeless. A few with children, one even with a crying baby. There were people everywhere Ana looked, but none she was qualified to help. This mission was specifically for children, not teens or adults. Not that seeing all these people didn't tug at Ana's usually tough heart strings. As a matter of fact, it hurt her quite a bit. She offered a piece of food to both a skinny man and a little girl, watching their faces light up with an unparalleled happiness. The man was close to tears, thanking Ana in a language she couldn't fully understand. Ana smiled, continuing her search.

Ana had almost reached her end location. She had already heard back from the other members, and there had been no luck universally. Gabe said he met one little girl, but she refused to leave Rio. Fareeha and Gabe had all found kids, but they were chaperoned or already being taken care of by a big sibling. McCree even found one, but she was a member of Vishkar. Ana was about ready to turn around when she saw a small streak of green in an alleyway. Ana slowly walked closer, seeing a small boy look up at her.

The boy was small, no doubt there. His dark skin looked dirty, covered in a few small cuts. The light brown vest he wore was ripped and torn, as was the green shirt he wore underneath. His pants were dirty and fraying at the edges of the legs. He had no shoes, completely barefoot. His brown hair was slightly wild, frizzy and wavy. His living area was cramped, like the rest of the city. There was an old blanket in a corner, a small, dirty radio broken in another, and a small pile of clothes near the wall. Some cans of food and some remnants of food littered the entire area. The boy looked at Ana with deep, dark brown eyes. 

“Hi.” The boy mumbled, sheepishly waving a hand while trying to smile. He looked curious, afraid, and excited at the same time. 

“Hello.” Ana replied, a warm smile growing over her face as she knelt, getting lower to the ground. “My name is Ana Amari. What is yours?”

The boy swallowed before answering with a stutter, “L-Lúcio. Lúcio Correia dos Santos.”

“Well, Lúcio. I'm here in Rio because I was sent here on a mission. I'm here to help kids like you. Do you have a parent or an older sibling?”

The boy looked away, hand flying to his mouth. “Not... Not anymore.” The words were hard to hear. “Vishkar... Vishkar did something to them. I haven't seem them in years.” 

“Does anyone look after you?”

“No miss.”

“Are you alone?”

“Yes miss.”

“Well, I can give you a home. A great home, actually.” Ana went off-script. “I will keep you safe, keep you sheltered. I can give you a family, even. How does that sound?”

Lúcio's eyes lit up. “That sounds amazing miss!”

“Please,” Ana chuckled, “Ana will do. But, Lúcio. To do that, you will have to come with me. I will take you to my home, the Overwatch base in Switzerland. Is that okay?”

Lúcio's eyebrows drew together, a small hand going to ruffle his hair. He looked conflicted. Ana was ready to be rejected, like so many other kids had done so far. She was amazed. So many of the kids she had met in various places wanted to stay in their homes, no matter how crappy it was. She was glad Jack made sure the scripts barely mentioned Overwatch. So many kids either loved or hated Overwatch, and both kinds were pains to deal with. Ana noticed some movement, before shaking her head slightly to look at Lúcio. He looked up at Ana with a grin, a few teeth missing. “That's okay with me, miss Ana.”

Ana outstretched her hand, smiling. “Well, then come with me.” Lúcio bounced around in excitement, before grabbing his blanket, some clothes, and his broken Radio and carrying them comfortably in his arm. His other hand was engulfed by Ana's, as he smiled big. 

“Why are you bringing the radio?” Isn't it broken?” Ana asked, angling her head to the small, broken object.

“It's... special.” Lúcio looked at it too, but his glare was far-off, unfocused. He smiled.

Ana snorted, before reaching into her pocket, pulling out her headset, activating her comm. “Ana, reporting. I've found one.”


	2. Ages 8-7 (Part 1)

The ship was clean. Cleaner than almost anything Lúcio had seen in Rio. But it was unique. It was clearly an aircraft, as it had chairs with seat belts and an area for a pilot to control the plane if need be. There were basketballs littering the floor and tables, and a small hoop was bolted onto a wall. The ship was pristine, as if no one had touched a thing in it. But it also felt lived in, felt like a home. The people in the ship were talking calmly, chatting between themselves as if Lúcio wasn't even there. He held the small, broken radio close to his chest. His other things were sitting in the seat next to him, resting in a disorganized pile. Ana, the kind woman who took him away from Rio, was sitting calmly in a bench, a few cards in her hand. She had a sweet smile and bright eyes. She was such a beautiful, sweet woman. She had taken Lúcio out of his personal hell, and offered him a home. No one in Rio even noticed him on the streets once his family were taken by Vishkar. Yet this woman saw him, outstretched a hand, and took him away. Lúcio was grateful. No, beyond grateful for what she had done.

 

Ana suddenly smirked, a devilish gleam in her eye as she put down her cards. The other people surrounding her on the bench groaned, putting down their cards as well. They all looked so strange, so different from what Lúcio was used to seeing. They all had clean clothes, without tears or rips. They all had clean skin, clean hair. They all looked so organized, but also unique. Each person was different, but they all looked like they belonged together. A true family. One wore a cowboy hat, another wore a black beanie. One man wasn't even wearing anything interesting. He was just huge, covered in muscle. There was a woman sitting on the floor had a small electronic device in her hand, fiddling with it.

 

Lúcio suddenly felt small, out of place. He was filthy, his clothes were riddled with holes and were tearing apart at the seams. He wasn't anything special. He didn't even feel like he could belong with any of them. Lúcio hunched his shoulders and drew his hand close to his chest, making himself small while keeping the radio as close as he could.

 

A strong voice broke Lúcio out of his thoughts. “So, you're the boy they picked up from here.” Lúcio looked around for the source, small brown eyes landing on the young woman sitting on the floor next to a small pile of various objects and the small device. She was wearing a blue tee shirt with yellow around the edges and dark blue shorts. Her arms outstretched behind her, keeping her upright. Her face was beautiful, powerful in nature. “What's your name?”

 

Lúcio clutched the radio tight, swallowing. He continued to make himself even smaller, retracting his arms into his shoulders. “Lúcio, miss. LúcioCorreia dos Santos.” 

 

The woman laughed. “That's a bit of a mouthful. Do you mind if I just call you Lúcio?” She smiled gently.

 

“No, not at all miss.” Lúcio shook his head, keeping his body tight and small. He attempted a shy smile in return.

 

“Call me Fareeha.”

 

“Oh man, Far,” A deep voice called from the table. “Already makin' friends with the kid?”

 

Fareeha rolled her dark eyes, mouth turning up at one side in a poorly-contained smirk. “Yes, Jesse. As a matter of fact, I want to make Lúcio here feel welcomed.” Her voice was full of playful malice as she gestured loosely to Lúcio, holding herself upright with one arm.

 

The man, Jesse, didn't have a comeback. Instead, he looked to Lúcio with a smile, lifting his hat up with a thumb. He had a large beard, growing around the edges of his face. His skin was dark, tanned by the sun. A large cigar hung lazily from his mouth as he ginned wide. “Well, I won't let Fareeha outdo me.” The man stood, placing his cards on the table haphazardly. He dusted off his tight black jeans with a small “huff.” One of his arms was metal from the elbow down, shiny but old. Lúcio wanted to say something, but no words came out. Fareeha placed her hand on Lúcio's shoulder, as if in warning. Lúcio dropped the thought. Lúcio watched as he walked over to where Lúcio was sitting, a saunter in his step. He had a large, dark brown belt and a glimmering, golden belt buckle around his waist, holding small canisters. He squatted, standing on the balls of his feet. One arm stretched to meet Lúcio, gloved hand offered in a handshake.

 

“The name's McCree. Nice to meet ya, squirt.” Lúcio looked at the hand, brown eyes wide. He could feel a smile slowly stretch across his face. Lúcio enthusiastically grabbed McCree's hand, seeing how small his hand was in comparison. McCree shook Lúcio's hand solidly, a small half-laugh escaping him. Lúcio looked at McCree again, noticing a little bit of dirt on him, too. His outfit was dirty, covered in dark brown patches. His boots were caked in mud, his belt was scratched in various places, his gloves were painted with dirt, his red thing around his shoulder was torn. Suddenly, Lúcio didn't feel so out of place.

 

“My name's Lúcio, McCree.  Lúcio  Correia dos Santos.” Lúcio nodded, wild hair bobbing slightly. 

 

McCree whistled sharply, one eyebrow raising. “Whew, that is a mouthful. Anythin' you want me to call ya, Lúce?”

 

Lúcio laughed timidly, before looking down at the radio in his arms, pausing before closing his eyes. “Lúcio or Lúce is fine. I don't mind. I'm just glad I have a family again.”

 

McCree hummed in understanding, putting his metal hand to the floor as he lifted himself upright. The other went to Lúcio's shoulder, a comforting weight. “I get ya, kid. I dunno what I'd be doin' if Gabe didn't save me from Deadlock.” Lúcio hesitated before opening his eyes again, seeing McCree's warm expression, and Fareeha's strong yet gentle gaze. Lúcio sniffed a bit, feeling a sting in his eye before smiling, big and wide.

 

Minutes passed. Lúcio talked more with McCree and Fareeha, asking them various questions. “What do you do?” “Well, we beat up the bad guys. We're heroes, see?” “McCree, why do you have a metal arm? Doesn't it hurt?” “...It's a long story, kid. I'd rather not get into it right now.” “Jesse's right. That's a story for another day.” “Okay. Why are you wearing a cape, McCree?” “It's not a cape, squirt. It's a Serape.” “No, No, Lúcio. It's a cape. Don't believe him. It's – Haha – It's a cape.” “Shut up, Far.” “So, like, how to you two beat up the bad guys? Do you use guns, or swords, or- maybe even your fists?” “Well, Luce, I use a gun. A pistol, to be precise. Fareeha's practicin' usin' a Rocket Launcher.” “A Rocket Launcher? What's that?” “What does it _sound_ like, Lúcio? It's a launcher that shoots Rockets.” “That's... That's awesome, Fareeha! So, you blow them up with rockets?” “That's pretty much it, yeah. I'm also practicing with a jetpack.” “Well, I can do lots of cool stuff too, Luce! With Peacekeeper, I can do all sorts of things.” “Okay, Jesse, give us an example.” “Well, I can fan 'er. She can pour six full bullets into one baddie and _pow,_ he's dead.” “Oh yeah, because that's so much cooler than a Rocket launcher.”

 

Lúcio watched McCree and Fareeha talk back and forth about their weapons, playful taunting hinting both their tones. Fareeha eventually kicked McCree with a foot, causing him to topple over with a shaky “Woah there!” before he hit the floor, rolling backwards deftly and flawlessly. He stood upright again, before nearly losing his balance. A dark-skinned man next to Ana groaned, throwing his head back before turning to look at McCree. He had one eyebrow raised, mouth tilted to the side in a small frown. A dark beard decorated his face, framing his mouth.

 

“McCree, can you _please_ stop getting your ass handed to you by Fareeha? It's embarrassing to watch.” The man's voice was smooth and dark, but full of familiarity.

 

The cowboy scratched the back of his neck with a hand, burying it in a nest of brown hair. “Hey,” His lips upturned in a sheepish smile as he locked eyes with the man. “'s not my fault she's Ana's daughter.”

 

The man shook his head and rolled his eyes, opening his mouth for a remark. “She's lying down and she knocked you over.” He slung his arm over the back of his chair, hand gripping at the top. He lifted a leg, putting one over the other as they hung around the side. “That's actually pathetic, McCree.”

 

McCree opened his mouth to retort, but a new voice rang throughout the ship before any words could fall out.

 

“Now arriving at Mexico City.” Lúcio glanced at Ana, eyebrows furrowing. Ana laughed before throwing her rifle over her shoulder. The voice came from nowhere, but also everywhere. Lúcio's head turned this way and that, looking for the source. Everyone on the ship stood, grabbing various weapons and technology. The large man sitting in the bench awkwardly slid out, before standing and stretching his large arms over his head. Lúcio noticed a large, glass door opening like a hatch, falling slowly to the ground. Lúcio looked to Ana, who was standing tall, shoulders low and relaxed. Her voice rang, heavy with authority.

 

“Time to go, everyone. You know the drill by now. Reinhardt, McCree, Gabe. Search Mexico city for any kids. Fareeha, You'll be with Lúcio and the ship. Protect him.” Ana looked to Fareeha, eyes soft and trusting. Fareeha leaped to her feet in one clean motion, before saluting towards her mother.

 

“You can trust me.”

 

“I know I can.” Ana smiled, a bright glint of pride in her eyes. “Alright everyone,” She turned away, facing the line of people in front of her. “Once you reach your end location, return to the ship. Understood?”

 

“Understood.” The male voices all answered, unified and full of dignity. They were all saluting, one hand to their face, the other behind their backs. Ana nodded approvingly.

 

“Let's go.”

 

Each person exits the ship with a slow step, looking down at a holo-map with a clear, green path on each. Ana watches the team leave before taking out her own holo-map, bouncing it in her hand. She looks back to Lúcio and Fareeha. Lúcio grins widely, waving with his entire arm. Fareeha waves once, the movement precise and quick.

 

Once Ana disappears in the buildings of Mexico City, Fareeha flips a switch that closes the door. It whirs gently before shutting with a small “Shh” noise. She swung her arms in a circle, joints popping comfortably. She turned to look at Lúcio, undoing the neon blue straps on his chair.

 

“Lúcio, no one even sits in those things. They're super uncomfortable. You can sit at the bench for now.” Fareeha eyed Lúcio, eyebrow raised.

 

“Are you sure? I don't want to be in your guys' way.” Lúcio's gaze turned down, looking at his hands as he wrung them. He looked to his things, which were all covered in dirt and grime. It contrasted the white, strak paint of the chair.

 

Fareeha huffed a laugh. Lúcio glanced up.“It's no problem Lúcio. Everyone's gonna love you, I know it.” Fareeha beamed. “Especially Angela. She's gonna adore you.”

 

“Who's Angela?”

 

“Once we return to the Swiss base, you'll meet her, I'm sure. I can't describe her well enough.” Fareeha's smile mellowed, soft. Her eyes drifted away from Lúcio, to a wall. Her hand came up to meet her face, resting on her other arm.

 

“Is she nice?” Lúcio swung his legs in the chair, a grin steadily growing on his face.

 

“She's an angel, Lúcio. A pure, beautiful angel.” Fareeha sighed. Her smile grew larger, softer.

 

“Do you like her?” Lúcio swiped a stray hair out of his eye, biting his bottom lip. He'd been told many times people start to get feelings for one another when they get to know each other enough or when they find someone pretty. Many people he knew in Rio were in relationships.

 

Fareeha snapped out of her daze, shaking her head violently. Her dark cheeks grew a pink shade. “...Uhh. Pass.”

 

“Okay, but you'll have to answer soon.” Grinning, Lúcio hopped out of his chair and shuffled over to the bench. He plopped on the bench, bouncing on the comfy cushioning. Fareeha's mouth straightened, blush fading.

 

“So, you're Ana's daughter?” Lúcio asked absentmindedly.

 

“Yep. Flesh and blood.” Fareeha picked up a basket ball on the floor, rolling it between her hands. She sat on the floor next to Lúcio, legs crossed.

 

“Is she a good mother?”

 

“She's... difficult at times, but she just wants what's best for me. She wants to protect me and the team. A true parent to us all.”

 

“Cool. And now she's my mother too?” Lúcio felt his eyes widen. A mother? He hasn't ever even known his mother. He'd been taken care of by his older brother his entire life. He'd heard both his parents were taken away by Vishkar. What would having a mother be like? He couldn't even imagine it, He'd only really remembered his older brother. Questions swirled tirelessly in Lúcio's mind.

 

“Pretty much.” Fareeha twirled a basketball on her finger, watching it spin with an unfocused glare. She didn't seem to notice Lúcio's rampaging thoughts.

 

 _But wait, If Ana's gonna be my mom, and Fareeha's is Ana's daughter_... Lúcio's head snapped up to meet Fareeha's eyes, his won brown eyes sparkling with joy at the sudden realization.

 

“So, does that mean I am I your younger brother now?” Lúcio's voice was tinged with excitement, happiness, confusion.

 

“Pretty much,” Fareeha drawled, watching the spinning ball before something gleamed in her eyes. The ball rolled to the ground, bouncing rhythmically. “Well...” She side-eyed Lúcio. “Not really. You're still you. You won't be an Amari, but you will be a part of our family. This is kind of like an adoption.”

 

“Okay!” Lúcio beamed. Fareeha snorted.

 

 

 

Some time later...

 

 

 

Eyes sparkling, Lúcio kicked the basketball between his bare feet. He nimbly jumped from foot to foot, dribbling the ball left and right. Fareeha layed on the floor, device in her hands again. Lúcio tried his best not to not hit her, avoiding her the best he could. Lúcio kicked the ball into the air, before striking it hard into the wall with a finite “ _slam._ ” Lúcio jumped, throwing his fist into the air with a loud cry of joy. It was at this exact moment that a knock could be heard from the glass door, a quiet rap of one, two, three. Lúcio spun on the lifted ball of his heel, startled. It was the man in the beanie, finger still on the glass. Fareeha jumped to her feet, flipping the switch the other way. The door lowered, allowing him inside before trudging back to her spot on the floor.

 

“Well, that was useless. No small fry to be seen.” The man spoke, rolling his neck and crossing his arms. “Also, kid,” He glanced to Lúcio, pointing at the spot where the ball hit the wall. “That's not how you play basketball.”

 

“I know.” Lúcio shuffled his feet. “I've just never been any good at basketball. I've always been better at football.”

 

The man let out a hum before waltzing into the ship, closing the door behind him. “Want me to teach ya, kid?”

 

Lúcio grinned, nodding his head. The man walked over to the bench before taking off some belts and his armor, as well as his gloves. He smacked his hands together, dusting them off before picking up a ball on the bench. “Watch and learn.” He smirked, a gleam of white teeth hiding behind his mouth as he dribbled the ball in between his legs flawlessly. He moved swiftly, light on his feet, as he flicked the ball from his hand into the hoop. It went in smoothly with a quiet “swoosh.” He glanced at Lúcio.

 

“You wanna try?” He picked up a ball on the floor, offering it to Lúcio. His eyes were dark, yet bright. His mouth was up in a slight smirk. Lúcio started to notice little scratches and scars littering his face and body. 

 

Lúcio sheepishly took the ball, mumbling. “Y-Yeah, but I don't think I can do that...”

 

The man huffed a laugh, patting Lúcio hard and square on the back. “Nah, kid. You can do it. Just focus and breathe.”

 

Gulping, Lúcio took the ball, dribbling it lightly. No fancy footwork, although he was light on his toes. He backed up, staring down the hoop with a dark intensity. He exhaled sharply before tossing it. It hit the rim before bouncing off. Lúcio let out a small “Aww,” lowering his head.

 

“Gabe, you cant expect Lúcio to understand everything from one example.” Fareeha piped up, lifting her head to stare at the man, one eyebrow raised.

 

The man, Gabe, lifted his own bushy eyebrow in response. “Well, I didn't expect him to understand _everything._ ” Rolling his eyes, he kneeled next to Lúcio, slinging an arm around his shoulder.

 

“Listen, uhhh... What's your name again?”

 

Lúcio opened his mouth to answer, but his voice was interrupted by Fareeha. “His name is Lúcio, Gabe.”

 

“Lúcio. Nice name, kid.” Gabe stood, putting his hands on his hips. He dropped low to the ground, “Okay, Lúcio, the first thing to change is your stance. You gotta be down, knees shoulder width apart...”

 

 

Later still...

 

 

As Lúcio was dribling the ball from his left hand to his right, another knock could be heard on the door. This time, it was a pattern of one, two, pause. One, two, three. Lúcio turned, letting the ball fall to the ground. The man behind the door was Jesse, smiling nonchalantly with a hand in his pocket. His metal arm was up in a shrug. Fareeha groaned. “Your turn, Gabe. I'm not opening the door again.” Gabe turned to glare at Fareeha. Fareeha shrugged. Gabe rolled his eyes, before walking over to the switch, flipping it. The man behind the door walked backward smoothly, avoiding the door. He sauntered in once the door was lowered, a lazy grin on his face.

 

“Did y'all miss me? C'mon, admit it. You missed me.” His voice rumbled, low with laughter. Lúcio nodded, smiling. Jesse tipped his hat at Lúcio in response. Jesse waltzed over to his seat on the bench, picking up his cards again.

 

Fareeha slapped her face with her free hand, sighing loudly. “Not at all, Jesse. In fact, I miss the silence that left as soon as you opened the door.”

 

“Aww, That's a bit rude, Far.” Jesse replied, a mock pout decorating his face.

 

“I think it's rude that you made the comfortable silence leave.” Fareeha retorted.

 

“Man, you two really are children sometimes.” Gabe piped up, closing the door and crossing his arms.

 

“Hey!” The two shouted in unison, Jesse putting a hand to his chest in mock offense while Fareeha glared daggers at Gabe. Gabe chuckled, turning to Lúcio again. Lúcio looked at him, focused.

  

“Okay, Lúcio. As I was saying, you want to practice dribbling from hand to hand...”

 

 

Eventually, The sun started to set, settling comfortably between the tall buildings of Mexico City. Lúcio and Gabe stopped practicing, Lúcio instead showing Gabe some fundamentals of football. Gabe would watch Lúcio's feet closely as he tried to mimic his movements. The large man and Ana finally returned from their routes, neither of them with kids. The large man looked tired, as did Ana. When Ana walked into the ship, the door closing behind her automatically, she ordered everyone aboard the ship to be quiet. No one dared to utter a sound.

 

“Athena, The Mission to Rio was a success and the mission to Mexico City was a failure. Tell Jack we're returning to the Swiss Base in approximately 10 or 12 hours.”

 

“Understood, Commander Amari.” The voice, Athena, responded, calm and clinical. “Message sent to Strike Commander Jack Morrison. I shall inform you when he responds.”

 

Ana put a hand to her mouth, covering a yawn. “That won't be necessary, Athena. I'm going to try and sleep a bit. The others will, too.” Jesse opened his mouth before being shoved in the chest by Gabe.

 

“Understood, Commander Amari. Shall I set the overhead Radio to the lullaby station?”

 

At this, Ana looked around the ship, face questioning. Everyone shrugged before she looked at Lúcio, yellow eyes gentle. “Do you want music to help you fall asleep, Lúcio? Or do you want it quiet?” Lúcio glanced at his radio, sitting on the chair in a pile of clothes and blankets. A smile grew on his face as he turned back to Ana, nodding silently. Ana nodded in response, looking up at the ceiling.

 

“Yes, please Athena. Thank you.” Ana shrugged off her coat, hanging up her Biotic Rifle on the wall, placing small cylinders in a canister.

 

“Not a problem, Commander. Any preference for artist or volume?”

 

“No preference, and keep it quiet. Can you unlock the blankets, dim the lights, and turn up the heat as well?”

 

“Yes, Commander.” A small door opened near a wall, large, blue, blankets falling out, neatly folded. Near the pile were small, light blue pillows, also in a heap. The lights in the ship slowly dimmed, settling to a comfortable darkness. The air shifted, warming to a cozy temperature.

 

“Thank you, Athena.”

 

“Yeah, thank you Athena. Whoever you are!” Lúcio piped up, looking at the ceiling. He could hear a snicker from his side, and a snort from Fareeha.

 

“Thank you, Lúcio. I am an A.I. That helps manage Overwatch.”

 

“Sounds important! I don't know what an A.I. Is, but I'm sure it helps a lot.”

 

“Yes, I guess I do.” Athena sounded shy, clinical voice turning human, if not just for a moment. Lúcio felt something in his chest.

 

Ana spoke up again, tired voice ringing through the ship. She leaned over to pick up a blanket. “Alright, everyone, take a blanket. It's time to sleep. Once we reach the Swiss base, it will be early in the morning. We should be well-rested before we land.”

 

“Understood, Commander.” Jesse, Fareeha, Gabe, and the large man all stumbled over to the blankets, grabbing one. Ana turned at Lúcio, then to his chair with all his belongings. She glanced back, before grabbing another blanket and a pillow, gripping them hard in her hand.

 

“Lúcio, I recommend sleeping with one of these blankets. I can give you a pillow, too.” Her voice was tinged with motherly worry and care.

 

“I'll... use mine for right now, as well as one of those, please. I don't need a pillow.” Lúcio answered, eyes darting away from Ana. He remembered his alleyway, the place he'd called home for so long. He'd never had a pillow, always resting his head on the cold, hard concrete.

 

Ana sighed. “But do you want one?”

 

“...I dunno.” Lúcio answered truthfully. He had to keep his voice from shaking, “I haven't had a pillow in a long time.”

 

The woman made a disapproving and sad sound.“That's not good for your neck, Lúcio. Take this one.” She outstretched her arm, offering the pillow and the blanket. Lúcio reached out to get them, before hesitating. Ana reached out further, practically pushing them into Lúcio's hands. Lúcio accepted, feeling the soft, silky touch of the pillow and the feathery, downy feel of the blanket. It was softer than any fabric he had ever felt. Ana smiled, gesturing for him to lay down. Lúcio obliged, but not before retrieving his radio and blanket from the chair. He settled down, burying himself in the blankets. He sighed, full of bliss and contentment. Lúcio layed his head against the pillow after hesitating, feeling as it collapsed under the weight of his head, but not too much. The fabric was smooth, comfy, safe. Lúcio hadn't felt this safe, sheltered in a long time. He closed his eyes, already succumbing to sleep. Before Lúcio completely shut his eyes, he could hear Ana whispering.

 

“Listen, Lúcio. Once we reach the Switzerland Base, you're gonna meet a lot of new people. Most of them are going to be members of Overwatch. But we're also sheltering another kid, much like you. His name is Jamison Fawkes. You'll live with him for a while. Understand?”

 

“Hmm.. yeah...” Lúcio crawled closer to his blankets, clutching the radio close, nuzzling it with his cheeks. He could kind of hear Ana laughing as he passed out.

 

“Yeah, I thought so. Don't worry. I'll tell you in the morning.”

 

Lúcio fell into a deep, comfortable and warm sleep. A sleep he'd never had before.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading, as always. Now, I know this chapter isn't much, but just you wait. The two will meet next chapter, and things will get interesting. :3
> 
> Love you guys! <3


End file.
